My heart is infinite, my patience is not
by alteredrealityXXX
Summary: Mandy and Emma are still learning their places in respect to Joe and each other. Constantly at odds, Emma and Mandy will have to find common ground or Joe will be forced to take matters into his own hands. WARNING- BDSM/Discipline/Spanking themes throughout the story.


Emma sat sulking on the bench outside of she and Joe's cabin. This is not what she had in mind when she committed to Joe. She was supposed to be his number one. His love. She was devoted to him in every way. She would take a bullet for him and here it was Mandy who had his undivided attention. Some stupid little girl, the apple of his eye. She was just useless dead weight, Emma thought. Yet, there she was. Sitting alone outside while Joe exercised his paternal nature on his surrogate daughter. Straining, she could hear Joe lecture Mandy. A small smile crept on Emma's face when she realized Mandy had displeased him.

"Young lady, we've discussed this before. I told you that you will dress with a modicum of modesty. A girl your age, or any respectable woman for that matter, has no business wearing such revealing clothing." Joe admonished Mandy. "Look, now, you've ruined a perfectly decent pair of jeans."

Joe leaned against a desk with his arms crossed over his chest as he glared intently at Mandy. She stood quietly and stared at the floor in front of her.

"I think it's pretty, though." she said quietly. "I'm comfortable this way."

"Well, frankly, I'm not comfortable with a 15 year old girl wearing such short skirts and low cut tops. I warned you before about your attire and yet you insist on disobeying me. Now, must I really make good on my promise to punish you?"

"No! I just…" Mandy starts. "I'm sorry."

"Fair warning, my dear. This will be my last act of leniency on this matter. Is that quite clear?" Joe demanded in an even tone.

"Yes, Daddy" said Mandy. Even though she knew he was displeased with her, it felt good to call someone Daddy- to have one to care for her the way a father should.

"Is that really the reason you insist on dressing this way, Mouse?" Joe asked, suspiciously. Mandy squirmed a little and shrugged. "This wouldn't have anything to do with our young Mark, now would it?"

"I really like him, Daddy" she said, smiling. "He sings to me ya know" Joe smiled back.

"I know, you two are fond of one another. It's quite obvious, dear. I think Mark is a fine young man and I believe he cares for you very much." Joe steps closer to her and lifts her chin to meet her eyes. "And I'm quite sure that won't change when YOU change into something more appropriate."

Mandy huffs and whines slightly. "...Daddy…"

"This minute, young lady!" Joe sends her off with a playful swat on her behind. Mandy scoots off toward her room to change into a pair of sweats- and runs right into Emma.

"Hey…" Mandy greets politely.

"Nice outfit." Emma chides.

"I was actually just going to change."

"Good. Joe doesn't like sluts."

"I'm not a slut, Emma."

"Then maybe you should stop acting like one." Emma glares at her. "I know what you're doing. You can play Daddy's Little Girl all you want, but just know, Joe loved me first and he loves me best. You, you're an accessory. Easily expendable and easily forgotten." Emma bumps her shoulder- hard. "Best you remember that, trailer trash."

Mandy rubs her shoulder and sulks off to her cabin.

Emma steps inside to see Joe standing by the fireplace sipping scotch and reading. He looked so handsome in the fire's definite contrast along his cheekbones and the sparkling from the ice in his glass sent her senses on overload. He looked at her and his face softened, where his eyebrows had been furrowed, concentrating on the text at hand. And the he spoke.

"Hello, love." he said with a hint of a grin.

"Read anything good lately?" Emma teased as her hips swayed walking towards him.

"As a matter of fact, I'm reading a bit body language and foreshadowing a rather epic climactic event." he teased back, placing his glass and book on the mantle, freeing his hands to land on the previously swaying hips.

"You, Sir, are very perceptive" she retorted, her smile landing on his.

He pulled her toward him, wrapping one arm around her waist and fisting a handful of her hair. His passionate embrace left her wanting for nothing. She took all of him in- the smell of his smokey aftershave and the light vibrating humming from his lips on hers enveloped her senses. Without warning, Joe swept her into him arms and he carried her to his bed. Laying her down softly, he lifted her shirt just above her navel and began laying sweet kisses traveling up her abdomen toward her breasts. Emma groaned at the unbearable tension building between her legs. She ran her fingers through his thick, dark hair, watching his every presissive move. Joe began painting a picture with his tongue along her body, with swirls and cool breath as though he were Van Gogh painting The Starry Night on her porcelain flesh. Emma watched every intricate move of his tongue and finger tips as her body pleaded for his affection. In that moment, he validated her. He claimed her as his own. Having gained his warmth that she longed for every second of it's absence, she was redeemed. His eyes met hers in a moment silent acknowledgement of mutual desires. Joe tore her shirt into shreds along with her shorts. They both indulged in their feral tendencies and what had begun as tender love-making turn into a violent affair. Emma lay bare-breasted in dim fire light as Joe climbed upon her, straddling her and pinning her wrists in his hands. She gazed up at him with hungry eyes, waiting for his next move. And move he did. Swiftly and with perfect intention, he backhanded her- hard. Without a moment of hesitation, he entered her, filling every void. Shocked and faded, Emma's eyes widened. He held her eyes in his for an eternity. When a look of pure desperation and pleading crossed her eyes, Joe grasped her throat and devoured her mouth in such unadulterated desire.


End file.
